


Tango To The Tune Of TMI

by LadyDrace



Series: Deep Dish Nine à la Lady Drace [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Pizza Place, Deep Dish Nine, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Miles, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Miles walks in on something he never ever wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango To The Tune Of TMI

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of several ficlets I'm writing for the hilarious pizza place AU for Star Trek DS9, called Deep Dish Nine, currently running rampant on tumblr. Originally the brain child of [ladyyatexel](http://ladyyatexel.tumblr.com), bless her!  
> Not betaed, because frankly this thing is running through my head so fast, and betaing just takes too much time, okay?

“ _Sweet Jesus!”_

 

There was a loud slamming of a door, followed by various noises of distress as Miles exited the employees only area in the back, grinding his fists into his eyeballs.

 

“Dear God, _my eyes_! Why the hell would they even... _Goddammit!_ I'll never get that image out of my head!”

 

Jadzia and Ezri cast each other worried glances. “What's up, Chief? Did you accidentally look into the gagh bucket?” Ezri asked with a sympathetic grimace.

 

“No, oh God, if only,” Miles moaned. “I can't even say it, it's just... _God!_ ”

 

They watched him drop his tools on the edge of the counter and storm out, before curiosity took over and they scrambled to get into the back rooms. However, when Ezri pushed open the door between the main room and the back rooms, she nearly bumped into Julian, who not only looked flushed, but was buttoning his shirt. Her mouth dropped open and Julian uttered a quiet “ _oh damn_ ,” just in time for Garak to pop up behind him... also fixing his clothes.

 

“Oh my God,” Ezri breathed, and one second later there was a jubilant yell from Jadzia. “YESSSS! I _knew_ it! I WIN! Cover for me, Ezri, I gotta go to Quark's for my money!”

 

And then she was gone, leaving Ezri, Julian and Garak in the doorway, the silence dropping heavy and awkward between them. Garak was the one to finally speak up. “It would seem that this particular cat is well and truly out of the bag, wouldn't you agree?”

 

Julian let himself fall back to lean against the wall and rubbed his forehead. “Ugh, why did I let you talk me into that? And why, of all people, did it have to be _Miles_ who walked in on us?! I am _so_ fired!”

 

“I'm sure Sisko won't fire you,” Ezri said comfortingly. “I mean, he didn't even fire Worf that time he torpedoed Weyoun with the Defiant...”

 

“The young lady does have a point,” Garak piped up. “Surely one little indiscretion isn't grounds for termination?”

 

“You don't know Miles,” Julian argued. “He'll make it sound like we were having an orgy in there or something.”

 

“You... _weren't_... were you?”

 

“NO, Ezri! _God..._ ”

 

“Although...”

 

“Don't you start, Garak. This is all your fault!”

 

“Pardon me, but last time I checked, it takes two to tango, as it were.”

 

“And last time _I_ checked, I wasn't the one who couldn't wait until the end of my shift!”

 

“I never said I couldn't wait, I merely suggested-”

 

“Oh yes, you suggested all right. With your tongue!”

 

“That's hardly the point!”

 

“Oh, I think it is!”

 

“So now my _tongue_ is the guilty party here, hm? Anyone but you, it would seem.”

 

“Don't turn this on me!”

 

“Why not? After all, turnabout is fair play!”

 

Ezri looked from Garak to Julian and back again as their argument escalated, and in the end she simply let the door slip closed and backed her way into the shop again. As it turned out, a couple of customers had shown up and she happily got back to work.

 

Sadly, the peace only lasted until Kira came back from a delivery and opened the door to the back rooms.

 

“ _What the hell do you two think you're doing?! You freaking perverts! I am writing you up this instant!”_

 

Ezri was pretty sure she was supposed to feel bad for both Kira and Miles being exposed to a lot more than they ever wanted to know about Julian's sex life, and maybe also for Julian and Garak being cockblocked twice in one day. But instead she just grinned to herself and made another pizza, while waiting for Jadzia to come back and share the profits from their bet with Quark.

 

End.


End file.
